Human or Not
by SamuraiGirlAzumi
Summary: Seven of Nine has been turned fully human and thrown on a planet that she somehow has a link to. It's all Q's doing. This is my first fic, please be gentle and review! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Human or Not

Pairings: K/7, some of C/J and of course P/T

Seven has been put into a predicament by Q. This is my first fanfic so please be kind…

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek: Voyager not me…

Seven tried to crawl her way out from under the rubble, 'Damn that Q!' Not only did she have an aggravating Q on her case but she was human, fully human, from head to toe! This was far too much for her to handle and worst of all on her own. She screamed grabbing her left leg as she tried to pry it free. As soon as she did she heard a popping noise come from somewhere below her knee and she screamed again. 'Why did this happen? Where is the rest of the Voyager crew?' She clawed her way to nearly the top of the pile of rock and rubble, scrapping the skin off of both her human hands. "Captain Janeway?! Commander?! Ensign Kim?!" When there was no response but the sound of water Seven panicked. "Somebody help!" Still nothing, seven was hanging onto the edge of both her strength and from slipping beneath the rubble again. It was like some unspeakable monster was trying to swallow her whole. Looking around all she could think was that everyone else was either dead or dying and she could only remember one part of why that was…

'Q I have only one desire right now and it's to kill you if even one of the Voyager crew is dead.' She didn't know why she thought the irony of that comment was funny, despite knowing she could do nothing to the Q. She began to feel more ripping in the palms of her hands and she whimpered. "Is there anyone out there!?" She heard footsteps from some direction; she was covered in blood the elegant yet tattered remains of a pink 1700s dress from earth. Seven began to feel blood trickle down her forehead over her nose and her eyelashes, blotting out some of her vision. She could at least see the feet coming towards her, and before blacking out, she could only hope it was either crew.

More chapters coming soon. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Human or Not

Pairings: K/7, some of C/J and of course P/T

Seven has been put into a predicament by Q. This is my first fanfic so please be kind…

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek: Voyager not me…

Crewmen were scattered all around the bridge it was a bit of a mess, yet, no one was hurt. However, there was a crew member unaccounted for. Seven of Nine. Captain Janeway slunk back into a seated position into her chair clasping her head. She had nearly fallen out of it onto the floor on the left side of her chair because of the impact. Chakotay lay facedown at her feet, if she wasn't delusional he had been standing and facing towards the problem behind them. She called to him and tried to see if he was alright. Luckily the room wasn't spinning, and thankfully, neither was the ship. Chakotay groaned at his Captain's feet, slowly making his way to standing with the Captain's help. They scanned the bridge together, noticing every crewmember getting up and sighing in relief seeing they were all okay. However, something besides Seven was amiss and it began with the letter Q. "Damage report!" Janeway called. Tuvok was up and reading off the list of damages of from the hardly scathed ship with only one person unaccounted for. Whom, everyone present on the bridge prior to the incident had known Seven had been there, prior, at her station between opts and tactical. "Run a full scale diagnostic. I want to make sure that that system is reading correctly I want to make sure everything is as it says and that there's only Seven missing. I don't care if you have to take a physical head count of the crew, I need to know he didn't screw around with anything else. Where the Hell are you, Q, we need to talk!" And out of thin air the Q appeared. "Kathy! What can I help you with?" Captain Janeway was fuming and looked about ready to explode. "What the hell did you do to my ship?" Q looked shocked, but that was to fool nobody, Janeway was going to rip his head off in a minute.

"Kathy, I'm just as shocked about this as you are."

"Right."

"Oooo sarcasm at its finest, anyway, this is exactly what everyone was practically shouting for. The shifting in skins and planets and timeline was merely the cause of your ships disturbance."

"Where is Seven of Nine?" Harry Kim had jumped in from out of nowhere it had seemed. At first Janeway thought he was actually performing the act of counting heads but she had been wrong. He was scoping the area around his consol and elsewhere prior to this calmly but everyone who knew him could see the disbelief and panic in his eyes. He walked around his consol to confront the Q. "Where is she?" Harry had grabbed Q by his sleeve and turned him to meet the eyes of the young ensign.

"Who, you mean the pretty blond girl in the pink dress?"

"You know who I mean!" Harry Kim looked like he could break Q if he were in any way, shape or form human. "Kathy, you really need to learn to control your crew, I mean look at this heartsick man over here he's desperate." Q grinned harmlessly like only Q could. Janeway just shrugged unsympathetically. "He has a point in asking that, I think we're all wondering where Seven is right now."

Any other crewmember and Janeway would have been just as equally ticked off; however, this was the girl she practically raised like a mother would a child. You didn't want to mess with Janeway like this. Harry Kim had reasons of his own. Everyone knew he had had feelings for the borg drone in the past, he still did but Harry kept those feelings hidden very well. Everyone thought it was just a crush and he tried to pretend it was just a crush too, but that wasn't exactly what everyone was thinking now. What nobody knew, not even Harry was that Seven had similar feeling for the ensign as was well.

'Oh come on Harr, I thought you were over her! Don't let the new human flesh and the pink dress Q slapped on her fool you! She's still Seven of Nine!' Tom tried to reason in his head to his best friend that couldn't hear him. He just didn't want to see him get hurt and he thought Seven would do just that to him. However, Tom didn't know the full story that Q was about to tell. "You know what, fine!" Q snapped as he snapped his fingers, disappeared and reappeared in seconds, a few meters away from Harry. "Fine lover boy, you want to know where your damsel in distress is, then here!"

He snapped his fingers once again and the screen changed. Seven of Nine took the screen in blazing reds and dirt and gravel that was nearly black. She was broken and bleeding crawling out from the rubble. She seemed to be in agonizing pain, expressing it fully, as she tried to pull her leg free. Screaming and whimpering, Seven tried to climb up calling out for anyone who should have been around but weren't. Harry Kim looked as if he were ready to jump into the screen and come to her aide. The screen went blank before anything could be done though. "Now, if you're wondering, that was only the beginning. What you saw happened to her two weeks ago." Everyone didn't want to ask but knew it was coming. "I know what you're thinking. 'But she was with us two weeks ago.' I sent her a little back in time this was to give her a chance to get used to her surroundings." He walked around to stand next to the Captain and Commander. "This was her while she was in a coma." The screen turned back on to a girl bruised and bandaged lying in bed. They saw she had been taken care of and that she was looking paler, somehow, more than usual. Her head had been wrapped, her eyes had dark circles around them. "She's okay, she's in good hands. Seven only just woke up about a week ago so she's settling in quite nicely, trying to understand everything. That's a nice crash course in humanity for her don't you think?"

"She's alone!"

"And she's frightened, don't forget that Ensign." Q pulled his chain like it was a big game and he was enjoying every minute of it because there was nothing anyone could do. "This was her a few minutes ago, as you can see she's on crutches and still in a lot of pain, but she'll survive." He walked back around to Seven's console and leaned on it. "I know you all think I'm the bad guy in this but you see, you all asked for it. You've all been getting tired of the Borg girl and I've been commissioned to change that." Several events from everyone's week were probably the cause everyone who had contact with Seven this week had bad experience with her Borg superiority complex. "Now I know that you think Seven's probably going to be all the same to these people but she can't. The continuum took every ounce of Borg Technology out of her system and made her fully human with all the emotions that come with it. Not that she didn't have them before, it's just now she can fully experience what she's been trying to hide from herself."

Janeway was feeling a headache coming on. "How can we get to her?" Q knew what he was about to say was going to drive her crazy. "All you have to do is say please. I've been given the power by the continuum to send you to the location, no tricks or gags." He was about to snap his fingers when he interrupted himself. "Oh there are a few rules though."

"And they are?" Chakotay asked un-amused by the Q in front of him.

"Well, Chuckles, the rules are as follows: no one is allowed to say that you're all spaceman, of course, and…" He paused looking at Janeway and Ensign Kim. "Seven is the one who decides whether she stays of if she comes back with you."

The bridge didn't want to know why this was, but they felt it was something life-changing as per usual with Q. "You'll see why she has to be the one to choose. And if that's not good enough…" Q groaned. "I'll have to explain. Your little borgie baby, Seven, is all growd-up and fully human now. She now knows she has a chance at a real life and the only way people will never know she was Borg. The only way people have been looking at her is in the appropriate ways of the culture of high society. Lust, aesthetic pleasure, love, or pity, take your pick." Harry Kim looked uncomfortable at this news. She sees there isn't a single fearful person in the bunch. And no one wants to kill her or torture her, well…except for maybe the people hired to do such things."

Silence filled the room.

"Oh, and one other thing."

Janeway groaned and so did have the bridge.

"Only five of you can go." Q looked at Harry Kim. "Who's it going to be?" Harry looked at the Captain with pleading eyes and she nodded. 'He needs to help her.' Q changed his uniform to that of a nobleman's of the 1700s. Janeway looked at Chakotay. "I'm going, Chakotay you have the bridge. Paris, the Doctor, Kim, and Tuvok you're with me." Q changed all of them. The Doctor looked like a scholar of the same timeframe, whereas Tom looked like a British Playboy. Tuvok turned into what looked like a royal ambassador from an African country. The Captain was also changed; her dress was a emerald green that made the Commander's eyes bulge just a bit at the site. 'She looks radiant!' was all he could think. "Ah, took the words right out of my mouth Chuckles." Q laughed at him. "If you've been wondering why you're dressed the way you are. It's not as a joke. The clothing is fitting to that of your planet's 1700s and no they are not up to speed with technology to have flying any things or aliens."

Janeway shot a look at Q and told him to just take them to Seven. She still didn't feel like all information was being given, but she could stand to not have to hear him break the info to them like he probably wanted. They could all stand to wait until they at least saw Seven.


End file.
